One Night In Heaven
by Dooper
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is expecting a tough night ahead, but when a new version of Chica shows up, he has a more 'hands on' approach...


Once, when the Freddy Fazbear company was still going strong, there was a variation of animatronic made, that nobody ever talks about. There was only one character ever made for this line, Chica, and that variation was... the Sex-Toy line. Beautiful animatronics that were designed to attract, designed to be desireable... and designed to be fucked. They were basically sex dummys that were based off and programmed like your favourite Fazbear and Friends characters! And, since _**everyone**_ seemed to want to bang Toy Chica, she was obviously the first to be made.

Unfortunately, like most Freddy Fazbear lines, there was a horrible tragedy. A twenty-something year old girl wandered into the room where Sex-Toy Chica was being finalised, and never came out. However, the company was starting to catch on to what was happening to dead bodies and their animatronics, so they sealed Sex-Toy Chica (and presumably the girl's rotting body) in that very room, never to be seen again...

However, as I'm sure you've gathered from the title and description, she would not remain there forever. In fact, she would go on to give the current Security Guard one of the best nights of his life! Let's see that now, shall we?

* * *

It was 11:00 pm, and Jeremy Fitzjerald was prepearing for the tough night ahead of him. It was always the same thing with these guys, roaming around the place, letting out eerie groans and just waiting for him to let his guard down. It was hands down the single most stressful thing in his life! God knows why he kept coming back, but that's for Game Theory to figure out. The point was, he was ready for the excrusiating night ahead.

Midnight.

His shift had begun.

Jeremy grabbed his flash light, hands shaking.

There was silence.

He waited for the first crash, the first creek, the first _**something**_! But nothing happened...

Suddenly, he heard a clatter. He could barely make out a figure walking towards him through the main door. There was an animatronic coming. He flashed his light at it countless times, but it kept on coming.

 _This is it, man!_ Jeremy thought. _Game over! Game over!_

As the robot walked into view, he saw that it was Chica, a supprisingly sexy Chica. Her bib was fashioned more like a bra, pressing hard against her shockingly large breasts. She also didn't look that creepy, in fact, kinda cute, as if she was designed to appear attractive. This was definitely not the Chica Jeremy was used too, and he had to admit, she even gave him a bit of a hard-on! As she slowly and seductively walked up to him, he gulped.

"Heya there, cutie!" she said, her face right in front of his. "I'm Sex-Toy Chica! Will you play with me?"

Jeremy just stared at her, " _ **Sex**_ -Toy Chica? I've never heard of you! And I don't think anyone else has, either!"

"I wasn't always like this," she explained, "once I was an attractive young girl... who got duped by that basterd, William Afton! He killed me! And he stuffed my body into this machine!"

"Oh my god!" Jeremy said. "That's awful! So you posessed it like every other dead guy, right?"

"Yep." Chica replied, with an innocent look in her eyes. "But now, the mechanics of the animatronic are starting to take over my mind! All I can think about is wanting to pleasure men!"

She suddenly noticed his now raging boner, "And I think I'll start now!"

She pulled him into a kiss, allowing him to see just hom much like a sex dummy she was. Her entire body was made of a fleshy plastic rather than metal, meaning she felt so much more real!

"Wait!" he said, as he forced her off. "What about the other animatronics! They're not all like you, they don't want to all sleep with me! What are we gonna do about them!?"

"Don't you worry about them," she replied, chuckling, "I've shut them all down tonight, meaning they can't bother us! We've got six hours to do whatever we want, just the two of us..."

Well, after hearing that, his dick only got bigger! It became such an obvious bulge in his pants that Chica didn't even have to look at it to know it was there.

"Well!? Let's start then!" she said, as she pulled off her bikini bib, revealing her enourmous, bouncing boobs to him. She pushed the desk aside, and plopped herself on top of him, alowing his errection to continue as he felt her vaginal area. He started sucking her left tit as he realised that this would be his best night ever!


End file.
